Les doubles de la nuit
by elfelou
Summary: Lorsqu'une nouvelle espèce de hollow apparaît, lorsque celle-ci semble amicale, que va-t-il arriver à karin et tôshiro et quel est le véritable but de Orishôt?HistuKarin et IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Rien de tout cela m'appartient mis à part deux ou trois personage que j'aurais inventé.

Salut à tous, alors vous lisez la première de toutes les histoires que je plannifie d'écrire. L'histoire est un peu particulière alors j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Sans plus attendre voici votre histoire que vous attendez tous.

**Chapitre 1: Un hollow dans un placard**

-Passe, passe.

Je regarde le personne à côté de moi et je lui passé la balle. Je fais le décompte, trois, deux, un…

-BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je le savais, ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais je le savais. Mon nom est Kurosaki Karin, 14 ans, et chef de l'équipe de foot de karakura. Depuis que je suis toute petite je sens des choses étranges, mais cela a empire depuis que ce shinigami au cheveux blanc est venu il y a trois ans. Tôshiro. Rien que de penser à lui me fait mal. Je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir partir d'ici et m'envoler comme mon grand frère Ichigo, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois veillez sur Yuzu et papa. Et puis qui va protéger mes amis des Hollows si je parts ? La meilleure solution est de rester ici à attendre que les choses changent en tentant d'aider de mon mieux.

-Tu étais vraiment géniale Karin, dit-une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois mon meilleur ami et sempai, Orihsôt. Cheveux noirs, yeux rouges dissimulés à l'aide de lentilles de contacts, sourire hautain mais amical, corps d'athlète muni d'une grande taille. Il excelle dans tout les sports possibles et imaginables. Je lui réponds en souriant:

-Tu sais Oshi je n'étais pas seule sur le terrain.

-Je sais mais je trouve que tu étais la meilleure. Après tout on s'est pratiqué longtemps après les cours cette semaine. Tu mérite cette victoire et ton équipe aussi. Il me plairait bien de voir la tête de mon double shinigami s'il avait vu ce que tu es devenue Ririn.

Ah oui j'avais oublié de préciser, Orishôt est le double maudit de Tôshiro. Un hollow. Les shinigamis pensent qu'ils n'ont qu'un hollow intérieur mais c'est faux. À chaque fois qu'une âme devient un shinigami il naît l'inverse de cette personne en hollow. Personne ne le sait mis à part moi et les doubles eux- memes. Je me suis bien gardée d'en avertir le Gotei 13, sinon Yamamoto aurait probablement ordonné de tous les détruire. J'ai connu Orishôt deux jours après que Tôshiro soit parti, Il était juste au même endroit que Tôshiro lorsqu'il voulait regarder le ciel. Je lui ai demandé qui il était et il a paru étonné que je puisse le voir. Peu après il m'expliqua tout sur les shinigamis et sur leurs doubles. Les shinigamis ont besoin de gigais lorsqu'ils vont dans notre monde tandis que les doubles peuvent devenir humain au besoin. C'est aussi depuis ce jour que Orishôt vit dans mon placard. Ma famille ne semble pas le voir, je suis la seule de toutes les personnes que je connais qui peut voir les doubles. Depuis les années ont passées et Orishôt est devenu mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon professeur en matière d'art martiaux. Tous ce que le shinigami sait, le double le sait immediatement, ce qui fait que Orishôt sait tout en matière des decisions du Gotei et sur mon frère. Mais contrairement à Tôshiro il ne maitrise pas la glace mais le feu et son zanpakôto n'est pas l'inverse de celui de Tôshiro mais le sien, hadakaumatsuku. Il maitrise le shikai et le bankai et m'a toujours protégé contre les hollows jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et m'apprenne à me battre contre eux. Depuis je peux appliquer le konso sur les âmes errantes et nous formons un duo de choc. Les rares hollows et menos qui ont eu l'imprudence de se montrer à Karakura en on fait les frais. Depuis trois ans il veille sur moi comme un frêre alors qu'Ichigo est parti je ne sais où, il nous fait croire qu'il étudie à l'étranger alors que je sais très bien qu'il travaille avec les shinigamis. Il est aussi mon rival question sport.

-Karin, il faut y aller ou ton père va s'inquiéter.

-J'arrive Oshi, j'arrive.

-Tu sais Ririn, je paris que tu n'arriveras pas à me dépasser jusqu'à la maison.

Il se met à courir et je le poursuis. Bien évidemment il gagne et je fulmine.

-C'est pas juste Oshi, tu es parti avant moi.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que mon père me saute dessus.

-Karin, mon enfant tu m'a vraiment manqué, viens faire un gros câlin à papa.

Je le repousse d'un coup de pieds.

-Masaki, dit-il en pleurant, notre fille ne m'aime plus.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, me dit Orishôt sous sa forme spirituelle, il voulait juste te féliciter d'avoir gagné.

-Karin one-chan, enlève tes chaussures quand tu rentre à la maison.

-Hai Yuzu.

Yuzu est ma sœur jumelle plus jeune que moi de 3 minutes et 12 secondes. On peut aussi dire qu'elle est totalement l'inverse de moi. Elle a des cheveux bruns pâles qui lui descendent jusqu'aux hanches tandis que les miens sont noirs et courts. Elle est toujours calme, rassurante et patiente tandis que moi je suis l'opposé de cela. Elle excelle en travaux ménagers et en art tandis que moi je brille plus en sport et en matière d'esprit et de pouvoir. Mais on sait depuis qu'on est toute petite, que nous pouvons compter l'une sur l'autre.

-One-chan ce soir on reçoit quelqu'un à diner alors change toi s'il te plaît.

-Hein pourquoi Yuzu ?

-Parce que.

Grommelante je vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller d'une façon plus appropriée.

-Oshi sort s'il te plaît, il faut que je me change.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens juste de le dire, il faut que je me change.

-Ok si tu veux.

Je vêti d'un pantalon noir avec un top violet et je descend dans la salle à manger, Oshi sur mes talons.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? review s'il vous plaît.**


	2. Chapter 2: La fameuse visite

**Chapitre 2 : La fameuse visite**

**Ok, tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter mes excuses, cela fait…très longtemps que j'ai laissé cette fic en suspens. En fait j'avais songé à la supprimé mais vos rewiews m'ont montré que vous teniez quand même aussi à cette histoire alors je vais la continuer. Par contre, les délais seront entre deux jours et deux semaines (je me concentre plus sur chroniques d'une maladroite en ce moment). Mais bon, les réponses aux rewiews s'exécuteront comme d'habitude dans le prochain chapitre, je tiens à rentrer dans le vif du sujet le plus vite possible. Alors…bonne lecture.**

Karin POV

Je descends en courant en bas de l'escalier pour voir…MON GRAND FRÊRE!Je saute immédiatement à son cou.

-ICHIGO!

-Doucement Karin, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais ne casse pas mon dos s'il te plaît.

-Snif, Masaki, notre fille préfère son grand frère à son père adoré!

-Ferme la papa, cela fait presqu'un an que je n'ai pas vu Ichi-ni.

Dès que je me décolle de mon frère, Yuzu prend la relève. Je souris, cela me fait du bien de nous revoir tous réunis comme cela. Orishôt pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit tendrement, il comprend mon bonheur. Nous nous mettons à table sans trop tarder.

-Je vois que tes talents culinaires n'ont pas changé, ils ont même gagné en précision Yuzu.

-Merci Ichi-ni!

-Neh, Ichi-ni, tu joueras au foot avec moi?Je suis capitaine de l'équipe maintenant!

-Bien sûr Karin, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, juste une semaine.

-Pourquoi?C'est injuste!

-Je sais, je sais. En passant papa, serait-il possible d'accueillir un ami à moi qui va arriver demain?Il doit aller au collège Anscarda à côté mais il n'a toujours pas trouvé une famille pour l'héberger?

Le collège Anscarda…MAIS C'EST LÀ OU JE VAIS!

-Bien sûr, pas de problème Ichigo vu qu'il nous reste une chambre de libre. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Tôshiro Hitsugaya.

Mon sourire se fige, Tôshiro va venir ici!Mais c'est une catastrophe!Comment va-t-on faire avec Orishôt?Je croise son regard et je vois qu'il est en train de réfléchir à la situation lui aussi.

-Et…combien de temps devra t'il rester?

-Un mois…voir deux…

Mince, mince, mince, mais comment va-t-on faire? Tôshiro va être capable de voir son double, tout rapporter à Yamamoto et il va ordonner de tous les tuer!

-Papa, je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je suis fatiguée à cause de mon match, puis-je monter dans ma chambre s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr ma chérie, repose-toi bien, demain il faudra faire le ménage pour accueillir notre nouvel invité!

Je monte les escaliers, le cœur lourd, Oshi sur mes talons. Une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée, je demande :

-Tu vas devoir t'en aller hein Oshi…

-Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il peut me voir lui et on ne pourra pas jouer la mascarade que je suis ton meilleur ami à l'école avec lui…il sentira qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. Je le connais, c'est mon double originel après tout.

-Mais, mais, il doit bien y avoir un moyen…

-Je ne pense pas, à moins que…

-À moins que?

-Je sais!Faisons croire à ton père qu'un accident est arrivé chez moi et lui demander de m'héberger, il me connaît bien et le connaissant, il ne pourra refuser à venir en aide au meilleur ami de sa fille.

-BONNE IDÉE!Demain matin, tôt, fait en sorte que ce soit réaliste!Comme cela, tu n'auras qu'à rester humain pendant la majorité du temps et Tôshiro ne saura rien!

-Et comme cela je pourrais continuer à vivre avec toi, ici, à Karakura.

-En bref tout nos problèmes seront réglés, en passant, tu veux bien m'aider avec mon zanpakuto, j'ai encore un peu de mal à contrôler mon shikai.

-C'est normal, tu l'as seulement depuis un mois ou deux, cela prends plus de temps que cela pour le contrôler parfaitement.

-Tu veux bien m'entraîner ce soir dit?

-Hum, avec Ichigo dans les parages je ne suis pas sûr…

Je lui fais mes yeux de chibis, il semble résister un moment avant de céder. Yes!

-Je ne peux pas résister lorsque tu me fais ces yeux là…un entraînement pour la demoiselle, un. Sort de ton corps, à moins que tu veuilles que je t'aide?

-Non, ça va, je peux me débrouiller seule maintenant.

Je sors de mon corps et le place pour que quiconque voit la scène pense que je suis endormie profondément. Mon partenaire et sempai me sourit et me mène vers notre terrain d'entraînement habituel, une sphère un peu spéciale, une fois aspiré à l'intérieur, le temps s'écoule plus lentement, ainsi, une journée dans la sphère équivaut à une heure en dehors. De plus, personne ne peut sentir la pression que nous libérons lorsque nous y sommes. En bref c'est l'instrument le plus pratique qu'Oshi ai inventé.

-Bien, libère ton zanpakuto après moi, GALOPE HADAKAUMATSUKU (_note de l'auteure : cela signifie, cheval de feu.)_

-Pas de problème, VOLE AU LOIN AKUMA NO TORI! (_Note de l'auteure : cela signifie oiseau démoniaque)_

Aussitôt, un sabre apparaît dans les mains de Oshi, sa garde est pourpre et sa lame est noire teintée de rouge. Pour ma part, j'ai deux rapières bleues foncées avec des plumes d'oiseaux et des ailes de démons gravées dans les lames.

-Bien, on va commencer par un petit combat. En garde!

Je me place en position de défense et notre affrontement commence. Mais il fonce sur moi et me désarme su premier coup. Suit alors un enchaînement d'arts martiaux ou je me retrouve le nez à terre, à mordre la poussière, encore une fois.

-Pas mal, tu as résisté plus que les fois précédentes, mais il faut améliorer tes réflexes et ta masse musculaire encore un peu. Dommage que ton père ai seulement appris à Ichigo comment se battre et l'ai privilégié, tu serais déjà une combattante hors pair ma vieille.

-Je te signale que tu es, largement, plus vieux que moi, alors le ma vieille tu peux le serrer au placard.

-Oui mademoiselle.

Je me suis entraînée fort, ne cessant de donner des coups dans des poteaux de bois pour perfectionner ma masse musculaire et à me battre contre Oshi. À la fin j'étais vraiment épuisée.

-Tu as vraiment bien travaillé, je vais te porter jusqu'à ton corps, reposes toi bien.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors dans ses bras.

Oshirôt POV

Je la dépose dans son lit, elle est si belle et calme lorsqu'elle dort. Parfois je passe mes nuits à la regarder en paix. Un corbeau se pose sur mon épaule.

-Il va venir demain.

-Et la fille?

-Elle ne sait rien, ne vous en faites pas.

-Tant mieux, prépare toi et exécute bien le plan.

-Tout ce passera comme prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Nous comptons sur toi.

Le corbeau s'envole, sort de la fenêtre et part vers l'horizon, je rentre dans le placard ou je rentre dans un demi-sommeil, comme d'habitude.

**Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre, pour la suite…ben cela sera d'ici un mois…À la prochaine tout le monde^^**

**Elfelou-chan**


End file.
